


Psychologist Sessions: SnK

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: Psychologist Sessions [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: In which SnK characters attend psychologist sessions.
Series: Psychologist Sessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002417
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bertolt is crafty.

"I will not ask again!"

"For the last time, I don't want to do it!"

"You have to!"

Armin paused in front of the door, curious. He knew that he shouldn't meddle in other people's affairs, but his curiosity compelled him to.

He slowly opened the door, and saw that Reiner and Bertolt were on the ground, wrestling. 

He was about to close the door, when a small plastic container on the floor caught his attention. He moved to pick it up, but Bertolt suddenly jumped up and snatched it.

"Don't touch that!" he growled "It's private property!"

"Sorry." Armin apologized sheepishly "I was just curious..."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Bertold replied 

Armin turned to leave, but he caught a glimpse of what was written on the container.

"Isn't that a brand of split personality disorder medication?" he asked with some hesitation

"Yes, it is." Bertolt affirmed

Then he pushed Armin out and slammed the door in his face.

He started a long trek back to his room, but all the while, one question occupied his mind.

_Why does Bertolt need a split personality disorder medication?_

-x-

"It's his affair." Mikasa had stated bluntly "It's not nice to meddle in other people's affairs."

"I know." Armin rubbed his forehead in frustration "But I can't help but think about it, and it's driving me crazy!"

"Just forget about it, Armin." Eren advised, before going back to sleep

Still, Armin couldn't. He kept tossing and turning in his bed, until they were finally woken at the crack of dawn, by Bertolt.

"There's been an attack!" he announced "The Commander sent me to wake you all up, so hurry!"

They dressed up hurriedly and rushed outside. There was Armored Titan, and he was acting berserk.

They were too busy trying to defeat it that they didn't notice that Bertolt's face had gone pale, and that his fingers were wrapped tightly around the medication container.

"What's the deal with this one?" Armin wondered aloud "How did he get in here when we've sealed the hole?"

Mikasa and Eren had no answer for him, and Bertolt remained silent, still holding onto the container as if his life depended on it.

-x-

They were forced to retreat, and Bertolt returned later, dragging his partner back to their shared room.

"You went berserk and transformed out of the blue." Bertolt said "This is taking its toll on you, and you will eventually succumb unless you take these. It's hard for me to watch you like this, so if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me."

"I don't wanna live my life depending on a medication..." Reiner mumbled

"Fine, then you leave me no other choice." Bertolt said

They were just passing other cadets, and Bertolt cupped his hands around his mouth.

Reiner's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"Don't you dare, Bertolt..." he hissed

"CHRISTA!" Bertolt yelled out, clearly ignoring him "CHRISTA, COME HERE!"

Once the sweet, bubbly girl arrived, she looked at Bertolt, then Reiner, then Bertolt again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"Christa, Reiner won't take his medication." Bertolt explained

"And how can I help?" she furrowed an eyebrow adorably 

"Seeing as he is totally in love with you, I figured you might get him to do so...OW!" Bertolt winced as Reiner punched him in the face

"I'll try." Christa promised

"Good." Bertolt handed Christa the container "Oh, and one more thing. Don't mention this to anyone else."

With those words, he left the two of them and headed towards his room.


	2. You Have A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started.

"Reiner, I was thinking of visiting one of the remote villages." Bertolt told his friend during breakfast "And I'd like you to accompany here. We'll get to do something exciting there. You in?"

"Of course." Reiner nodded "I would really like to relax every once in a while."

Bertolt sighed in relief, internally. He was glad Reiner agreed, for more reasons than one.

On his way back to the room, Annie accosted him

"What are you really planning?" she demanded

"How did you...?"

"You have a habit of biting your lip when you're hiding something." she explained "Now spill."

Wordlessly, Bertolt handed her the flyer, and she looked at it.

"Griselda the Psychologist. Service fee: 80 yams." she read "For Reiner?"

Bertolt nodded.

"He's been getting worse lately, and all of my attempts to help him backfired. I asked around and people said we should visit Griselda." Bertolt said "She is my last hope, and his as well. If it fails, I don't know what can be done."

Annie's expression softened.

"I'll help convince him, on one condition." Annie said "I am coming along. He is my childhood friend as well."

-x-

It was a quaint little village.

It was the sort of place one would expect to find homeless old ladies and eternal peace.

In other words, it was incredibly dull, and nothing exciting was happening here or was about to.

At least according to Reiner Braun.

"Hey, Bertolt." he turned to his friend "Why did you drag me here? You said something exciting is happening here."

Bertolt and Annie stopped and looked back at him.

"Well, we're here to visit Griselda. Various people recommended her services, and I thought, why not give it a try?" Bertolt answered

"Her 'services'?" Reiner repeated "Bertolt, you'd better not have brought me here to purchase a courtesan!"

"Oh, no, no. Nothing like that." Bertolt was quick to reassure him "No, Griselda is a psychologist."

"Psychologist?" Reiner frowned "What's a 'psychologist'?"

"It's...uh...a mind doctor." Bertolt explained

"Bertolt..." Reiner's eyes narrowed "I am leaving, and if you try to stop me, you'll face the consequences."

With that, he began to walk away, but Bertolt tackled him from behind, pinning him to the ground. Annie watched them with a worried expression.

"I am worried about you, Reiner. Me and Annie both. Your mental state is deteriorating day by day, and eventually, you'll be rendered useless." Bertolt frowned "You know what Marleyians do with useless warriors. You were our closest friend since childhood, and we don't want to lose you. We're visiting Griselda, whether you like it or not."

Unable to resist that reasoning, Reiner gave in.


End file.
